Well, I didn't expect that (ON HOLD)
by Sleepless Kueen
Summary: Legolas smiled at her, "What for me to confess that I have grown feelings for you, Lyke?" "Well, no but rather for me to return the feeling, Legolas." Lyke travelled to Middle-Earth for a quest, not for her to fall in love but she does anyway. AU Female!TwilightLink. LinkxLegolas. Tenth Companion.
1. Chapter 1

**So~ I've done it again but to be fair I have had this one in the works for a while now and I finally feel that it's good enough to post! XD**

 **So before you begin, I would like to let you know that this is a crossover with Legend of Zelda. However it will be Female!OC!Twilight!Link, but with my own take on him- uh her. Although it has the origin story there will be a few that don't happen in the game, that happen about a year to 6 months before this takes place but not worry that isn't in this chapter!**

 **Oh, also this Link will have a smiliar appearance to the one in the came that is to come out - the one that isn't said to be really link. i will have on as a cover image so yeah.**

 **Anyway I don't really own anything here... so read on!**

 **Warning this is slightly AU**

LinkxLegolas

 **X.X.X.X.X**

It was a silent morning, yet trees could be heard rustling, birds cooing and the world all around sang.

Soft snores came from under the blue embroidered duvet; only pieces of short dishevelled golden blonde hair stuck out from under it. The person under the duvet muttered something in their sleep and groaned before rolling over so their back faced the window as if sensing the early morning sunlight.

They let out a deep breath through their nose and hummed in tranquillity. The fine morning for laying in was rudely interrupted when there was loud knocking on the door. Obliviously startled by the noise, the person let out a short sound of surprise and because they were tangled in their duvet and unable to get out, they rolled of the bed.

The door burst open to show a young woman with long brown blond hair, a golden crown that sat on her forehead and white and pink dress with golden armour pieces. It was oblivious that the young woman was royalty.

She held a slight concerned look as she glanced down at the duvet, "Lyke?"

The muffled sound of someone speaking was heard before the duvet shifted and out popped a messy haired head. The young woman, Lyke, inhaled deeply before letting the breath out. Her cheeks tinted red from the heat under the duvet.

Giving her head a shake, her electric blue eyes that seemed to hold wisps of a lighter blue that danced in the light, locked onto the woman's deep blue green ones. Lyke raised a brow, "What's with the loud wake up call, Zelly?"

"Hmm? Oh," 'Zelly' murmured after quickly remembering why she was here, having been distracted for a moment, "I have received word from Rivendell that the Ring has been located and is currently making it's way there. Lord Elrond has requested your presents at the meeting that's going to be held."

Lyke groaned, "What~? But meetings are boring, Zelda!" She whined, her child like personality leaking through.

Zelda chuckled lightly, "Sorry Lyke but if I said there might be a adventure, would that help you get up and go?" her face became serious, "I know that you might not want to go after everything that's happened recently but think about what happens is the Ring falls into the wrong hands, Lyke."

Lyke sobered up and let out a sigh before humming, "I understand, Zelda, I really do. You just caught me off guard and I'm still really tired after that wake up call," she finally got to her feet and using her thumb and middle finger rubbed both eyes at the same time.

Zelda smiled before nodding, "Thank you Lyke, you'll leave tomorrow morning," with that she left a groaning Lyke behind, S _he's so lazy sometimes._ Zelda let out a light chuckle.

 **X.X.X.X.X**

"You have everything?" Zelda asked as she walked Lyke to the entrance of the kingdom.

Lyke simply nodded her head, "Yes, like every other time you've asked," her answer was short but the tone told Zelda that she was annoyed; she grinned sheepishly.

"True but I will worry for you, Lyke. Like ever other time you go off," the Queen replied. A snort from Epona got a grin from Lyke.

"Epona looks after me," Lyke said, patting her horses neck as they continued walking.

The look on Epona was simple - 'damn straight I will'. The two girls shared a laugh. Lyke trailed off, a distance look gazing over her eyes, "I don't know how long this will take, but if something does happen.. just, just -don't grieve to much, Zelly," Lyke covered up her stutter with a cocky smirk. But the worry was evident in her eyes. She had never been outside of Hyrule before; this country she was going to was new, new species, new creatures. Lyke didn't know what she'd face outside the boarders of Hyrule.

"Just follow the map I gave up Lyke; I can see your worry in you eyes, though you might sometimes hide it well. It is still visible to me," Zelda spoke softly and Lyke paused her climbing onto Epona to glanced down at the Queen.

A soft 'thank you' left her lips quietly before Lyke glanced ahead, a new found determination lighting her stunning eyes. She nodded to her head before giving Epona a strong kick – a sign that she was ready - and cried out, "Hiya!"

Epona pounced into a canter, her thundering hooves echoing slightly against the soil. As they rode, Lyke pulled up the hood of her deep blue short cape that had a simple Hyrule pattern to it. _I don't know what to expect but I do know that it is similar to Hyrule in aspects. I'll just have to hope for the best...,_ the rider glanced down at her companion, _wont we, Epona..._

Midday came and went, Lyke and Epona only stopping for an hour at most before setting off once more. They rode through the night. This continued for for a few days, only once they reached the port that allowed them to cross the ocean to arrive at Middle Earth did the pair rest.

The boat ride took two far to many days to reach Middle Earth.

As soon as Lyke stepped onto the soil, she paused. She raised her nose into the air and breathed in, her long ears twitched. Her brows creased as her eyes closed.

"* _Somethien naa amiss,_ Epona, (Something is amiss)" Lyke turned her head, eyes now open as she locked eyes with her companion. Epona nickered, obviously feeling the same, "It is most likely because of the the Ring," she murmured the last part under her breath and climbed back onto Epona's saddle.

Once Lyke was settled, Epona took off cantering. As she rode further away from the ocean, the salty water smell was left behind. As she road, she never strayed far from the river that would lead her to Rivendell. It was another full day of hard ride journey before she finally managed to see the house of Elfs.

She pulled Epona to a stop on top of a cliff, Epona reacted but nickering and reared up onto her hind legs before thumping them back down. Lyke leaned forwards and pat her neck as she continued to stare down at the beautiful buildings.

"It's now or never, right?" Lyke spoke jokingly to Epona, who neighed softly.

Epona shifted and began to turn, heading towards the entrance of Rivendell; Lyke was in not a much rush now that she was here. The entrance wasn't hard to locate and Lyke guided Epona along the stone path. She subconsciously tugged her hood over her head more showing a bandages that was wrapped around her left hand and covered the area that would have a her ring finger and pinky as she made it into the clearing, pausing briefly before continuing.

As she reached the entrance to the buildings a tall dark haired man with grey eyes made his way down to her. He wore elvish clothing an a silver crown on his head. Lyke payed no attention to the two small children? and men (and an elf or two, Lyke was sure) that were still stood at the top of the stairs.

Lyke lifted her head slightly so only the elf who had come to greet her could see her face.

He smiled lightly, "I assume that you are Lyke, yes? _Kallo' en' Uial ar' personal Knight a' Tari Zelda, amin cresosa thee a' Rivendell._ (Hero of Twilight and Personal Knight to Queen Zelda, I welcome thee to Rivendell) My name is Elrond, I have heard great things about you from Queen Zelda," Elrond greeted the hooded heroine.

Lyke lifted her head some more, " _Amin had estele tanya aminaya caela been sinome ten' ner anna reasons_ (I had hoped that I could have been here for more pleasant reasons)," the long eared elf replied.

With her spoke spoken, Lyke swiftly brought her leg over and slid of Epona. The heroine turned to Elrond once more and lifted her hand to her hood, pushing it back allowing her face to be seen by those at the top of the stairs, "But it would seem that it is not the case."

Elrond gained a grim look, "Well then, I shall show you to your room. Someone will come to fetch you horse."

Lyke hummed with a nod, she glanced back at Epona, "Be a good girl for them, would you sweetheart?" she pat her neck a few times and placed a kiss.

Epona nickered and bumped Lyke forwards, the elf chuckled lightly; turning and following after Elrond who had stopped at the top of the stairs. He stood next to the people who had followed him to see her when she arrived.

She stopped a few steps down and glanced at them, the young men (Lyke could now see that they weren't children but rather Hobbits) were staring at her with a slight daze but she did notice that the taller men – humans were staring at her long ears. At the gazes they twitched.

Lyke's eyes went to Elrond and he nodded to them before walking on, Lyke followed – no words spoken. But the blond elf she past caught her eyes and they locked. Once she had past him, she looked forwards and let out a breath.

 **X.X.X.X.X**

After Elrond had shown Lyke to the room she would be staying in, she decided to take a short nap and by short it lasted a good four hours. So by the time she was awoken by the crisp air that surrounded her as she felt gaze of the fiery colours of the setting sun melt into a star cover moonlit canvas, it would soon be dinner.

Lyke, after awakening, continued to lay on her side watching the slow setting sun. she eventually sighed and stood, making herself more presentable by straightening out her clothes then made her way to the door.

Lyke rolled her shoulders and she walked the hallways, taking in the beautifully designed art and arches that covered the walls. Jogging down a few steps and round a corner only to be bumped into by a Hobbit.

Lyke let out a sound of surprise and blinked, glancing down at the curly almost golden haired hobbit.

"Pippin!"

The other Hobbit with more of a brown curly hair called, Pippin spun around and stared up at Lyke in surprise and guilt. While the other held a little annoyed look but it quickly faded once he also looked to Lyke.

"My apologise, My Lady," Pippin stuttered out lightly, stepping away from Lyke. At the title Lyke pulled a small face but she smiled.

"It was an accident, you have nothing to worry about and please don't call me that. My name is Lyke, I am a warrior not a lady," Lyke replied with a nod of confidence.

The Hobbits shared a curious glanced to one another, "You were the one that arrived earlier today, weren't you, Miss Lyke?" the brown haired Hobbit asked, meeting Lyke's eyes with his own blue ones.

Lyke blinked but nodded, "Yes, that was me," Lyke would have said more if it wasn't for the loud neighing of a horse. A familiar sound that Lyke knew, "If you'll excuse me for a moment," Lyke bowed her head as an apology before quickly jogging down a few steps and round another corner which was a baloney.

Lyke leaned over and down to see Epona seemly panicking. She was rearing up and kicking her front legs, the elves that were by her were backing away – trying to smooth her.

Lyke frowned, _What's the matter with Epona?_ Without much through she continued her trek down some more steps and came out at the bottom by the elves and Epona. She was briefly aware that the Hobbits had followed after her in confusion.

Lyke stopped next to a human that was sporting an injured shoulder, "Are you all right? What happened?" the man had shoulder length hair that was a brown. He had an aura of royalty – or someone important- around him.

The human glared at her, "That damn horse attacked me," Lyke frowned and stood up straight.

"Why did she attack you?"

The man scoffed, "I was having a look around and went simply went to pet her. Stupid creature"

Lyke stared down at him with a blank look; she turned and began looking towards the horse – Epona. She gestured for the elves to back up. After a confused stare from them they complemented.

Lyke turned her gaze to Epona and continued to walk, raising her left hand gently, letting the present people see her hand (the Hobbits gazes were locked onto the hand in shock). Lyke began to gently whistle a tune. Hum-hum~hum - she repeated this a few times. After the third, Epona stilled. Her ears twitched; nickering softly and met Lyke's hand, bumping it lightly in apology.

" _lle're silly girl, aren't lle, Epona?_ (You're silly girl, aren't you, Epona?)" Lyke lay her forehead on Epona's, running her hands over her jaw. Lyke pulled back and turned to the human, "My apologies but it seems that you simply startled Epona. She doesn't tend to let people she doesn't know touch her."

The human glared at Epona, Epona simply let out a huff. The human walked away, obviously going to find a healer or something, maybe or not. Lyke didn't really know nor care to put it blunt.

"Wow! That was cool," Pipping grinned, finally getting over his shock as he came running down the stairs, followed by the other Hobbit. Lyke glanced down at Pippin, surprised. No one had really said that about her ability to calm Epona down before. But it was mostly due to the fact that Epona was a lot smarter the most horses and Lyke had seen that first hand.

"Thanks...?" Lyke spoke, unsure of what to say.

The other smiled, "Perhaps I should introduce myself now, My name is Meriadoc but everyone calls me Merry," the now dubbed Merry nodded, "And of course you know Pippin's name from a few minutes ago."

Lyke laughed lightly, getting grins from them, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you two," Lyke replied, absent-mindedly stroking Epona, "I would love to chat more, but I was informed that dinner would be in about half an hour so I would like to clean up before going."

She was greeted with pouts, which got a laugh from Lyke but they said goodbyes. Lyke gave a short wave and pat Epona on her neck, whispering for her to return to her sable before she left.

Arriving at her room, the foreigner found that some clothes had been laid out. There were two outfits; one with a dress while the other held pants. Lyke snickered and hung the dress up once more before tugging of her current clothes. She dropped each garment onto the bed.

Lyke first grabbed the brown leggings and pulled them on, as she did so Lyke stuck out her tongue. Then a long sleeved earth brown stop with a pointy hood attached, similar to her signature hat. The shin high green fabric boots were next, then two forearm guards which were a similar brown to the leggings and had a sliver pattern.

Tugging her hair-band out, Lyke grabbed a hair brush and proceeded to brush her noted hair. Noticing a few hair loops on the side, Lyke took hold of the metal bands and a small chuck of hair on the right, tying several through out the small chuck.

The only pieces Lyke kept were her six earrings, two on the helix on both ears and one on the lobules, and the triangle silver necklace with a rainbow stone splitting it into three smaller triangles.

Without checking herself in the mirror, Lyke attached her sword to her back and left the room.

She got lost twice, the second time bumping into Pippin – who grinned when she said that was didn't' know where to go.

"I'll take you then," he exclaimed in a cheerful tone. Lyke laughed and the pair started their way to the dinning hall. As the pair entered, Lyke pushing her hood down, the people at the table all stopped and turned towards them. Lyke paid little attention to them but she noticed Pippin look a little flustered by the attention.

Lyke looked to Elrond, "Uh, my apologies. I got a little lost on the way here, Pippin was kind enough to show me the way," said Hobbit flushed at her words, though that was unseen by Lyke.

"That is quite all right, you were not late," Elrond replied, he then gestured to the empty seats, "Please, have a seat."

Lyke nodded and walked down the last few steps and round to the spare seat, Pippin taking the one next to her where he was next to Merry and two other Hobbits she had yet to meet.

"Now that everyone has arrived, the feast may begin," Elrond spoke kindly, with that the guests dug in. Lyke leaned back after grabbing an apple, her back was tingling. A dark aura was in the air and Lyke knew it was most defiantly the Ring. Though she did not know much about it, she did however know what is was and caused.

Lyke's eyes was cast to the almost set sun, the final warm colours of the day slowly fading. It was... peaceful... and silent -other then the sound of people eating or quiet chatter, but Lyke ignored it.

Platinum blond hair caught her her eyes, they dared a look to the owner of the hair. It was the elf from before, something about him had her looking at him. Lyke gave her head a small shake and bit into her large red apple. The action, with a slight tilt of the head and eyes sliding to the side made her look endearing.

"Miss Lyke," Pippin spoke, the long eared elf paused mid bite before turning towards him.

"Yes?"

"This is Sam and Frodo," he grinned and pointed to the two Hobbits that sat the other side of Merry. Lyke glanced up at them and smiled.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Frodo, Sam," Lyke greeted. The two smiled and said their own hellos. The rest of the feast was Lyke asking questions about Middle Earth, about the Shire. To which Pippin would eagerly response too.

When she excused herself, she pushed her chair in and made her way to the exit. Instead of heading back to her room, Lyke found herself sitting in a small field, leaning back on her hands. The sound of sound hooves against the ground had Lyke turning her head to see Epona walking up beside her. Epona sat and Lyke reached up, stroking her mane.

"When I was younger, I would always read about Middle Earth, 'Pona, but never did I think that I would travel here," Lyke murmured and lay her head on Epona's neck. Epona nickered softly and shifted, allowing her companion to get more comfortable.

Lyke's ears suddenly twitched, perking up as she heard feet – light feet. They had to be elven for men could not walk that quiet. Lyke slowly lifted her head and stood, turning her body slightly to allow her to see who was there. She froze for a second when she saw that is was the platinum blonde haired elf.

They locked eyes for a second but for Lyke it seemed like a century. She was the first to speak, "Is there something I could help you with?"

"Forgive me for interrupting you but I had hoped to introduce myself at the feast but was unable to as the young Hobbit had decided to steal your attention," the elf smiled lightly, when Lyke snorted.

"Yes, he talks a lot but it was partly my fault for asking him so many questions. However perhaps before you speak any more - names are in order, my name is Lyke" Lyke replied as smoothly as she could. There was something about this elf that, that... Lyke mentally groaned, what was it about him?!

He blinked and smiled, "My name is Legolas."

 **X.X.X.X.X**

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor," with Elrond's words the meeting had begun, Lyke shifted and crossed her leg over her other and lend back, "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom," Lyke locked eyes with Elrond for a second before he moved on, finishing on the black haired Hobbit Frodo, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo"

Frodo stands and slowly walks towards the stone table that sat in the middle. The moment that he set the Ring on the stone, Lyke shivers feeling the scar on her back tingle from the amount of darkness that seemed to come from the Ring and clash against the scar's own darkness.

The man who Epona has injured, who's name Lyke believed to be Broma – or was it Boromil? no Boromir, that's it. Put a hand to his mouth, "So it's true."

Lyke lowered her ears as she heard the whispering of the Ring, muttering about the power it could grant her. Lyke mentally scoff, _There is no way in Din's hell I would touch you, so bugger off._

The whispering stopped.

Lyke's and everyone else's eyes darted to Boromir as he stood.

"In a dream I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand Isildur's bane is found Isildur's Bane is found," Boromir had gotten close to the pedestal and was about to touch the Ring when Elrond shouted, "Boromir!"

Boromir reluctantly returned to his seat but was still looking at the Ring. Lyke rolled her eyes. _Men can be so weak minded,_ she held back a deep sigh.

Gandalf startled everyone by suddenly chanting in Black Speech, "Ash nazg durbatul, ash nazg gimbatul, Ash nazg thrakatul, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. ( _One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them)"_ Everyone stared a Gandalf in shock. Lyke gritted her teeth as she felt a large wave of darkness wash over her, making her wince – closing her eyes as she did.

Elrond lookedhorrified and angered, "Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris"

Gandalf answered him in a slightly raspy voice, "I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil."

Boromir shakes his head, holding a hand up, "Aye it is a gift!," he stands and Gandalf turns towards him. _Oh this can't be good,_ Lyke mentally winced.

"A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring ?" Boromir turns and addresses everyone at the meeting, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the _blood_ of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him."

"I'm not from around here and I can tell you this: You cannot wield it. None can. The Ring answers to Sauron alone," Lyke was surprised that she spoke, it got the other attenders to look her way. Boromir spun around and stared down at Lyke but she blankly looked up at him from her space in the chair. She was leaning back – relaxed, almost mockingly.

Boromir replied scathingly, "And what would a young _girl_ know of this matter? This is not a job for woman," Lyke narrowed her eyes at him, obviously saying 'are we really going to have this talk?'.

Aragorn leaded forwards and spoke, "You should not judge someone for their appearance, but she is true. No other than Sauron himself can wield the Ring."

Boromir scoffed, "And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?"

Legolas stands suddenly, "You should show this young woman some respect, from where she comes from she fought many foes and won a war!" Lyke blinked surprised that Legolas had come to her defence, "And this is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir looks to Aragorn in disbelief while Lyke blinkes, _This guy is suppose to be king?_ "Aragorn! This... is Islidur's heir-"

"-And heir to the throne of Gonder," Legolas finished.

"Havo dad, Legolas, _(Sit down)_ " Aragorn said in Elvish to the blonde elf.

Boromir turned to Legolas, "Gonder has no King," Boromir sits before addressing Aragorn, "Gonder needs no King," the Gonder's Steward's Son looked at him disdainfully.

Gandalf spoke to break the awkwardness that was filling the air, "Lyke and Aragorn are right. We cannot use it."

Elrond stood and said, "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

A dwarf Lyke had yet to meet stood, "Then what are we waiting for?" he takes his axe and brings it down on the Ring. There is a small explosion of pieces of the dwarf's axe as is shatters; the Ring remaining undamaged. Lyke gripped tighter onto her chair as she felt the darkness seep from the Ring and flinched as she feels a piece of the shattered axe graze her cheek.

She felt the gaze of two on her as she snapped her eyes open, she briefly met Gandalfs and Elrond's. They understood her reaction. Lyke glanced down at the dwarf on the door, who stared at Elrond in awe and shock when he spoke, "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Morder and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came. One of you... must do this."

There was silence.

"One does no simply walk into Morder. Its black gates are guarded by more then just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly," Boromir shook his head after his speech.

Legolas jumps to his feet again, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it," Gimli's voice thundered and he glared up at Legolas.

Boromir stood, "And is we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli shouted, glaring at Legolas once more.

Everyone but Lyke, Frodo, Aragorn, Elrond and Gandalf, all stand and start arguing. Lyke rolled her eyes, _men are always annoying and always bickering_.

Lyke's eyes were drawn to Frodo as he stood, "I will go," that attempt to get their attention didn't work, "I will go!" he said louder, clearer this time. Gandalf then slowly turned and looked at Frodo, as did everyone else. Frodo then announced: "I will take the Ring to Mordor, thought I do not know the way," he admitted.

Gandalf walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn was next and knelt down to Frodo's eye level and told him reassuringly, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas told Frodo and went to stand beside him.

"And my axe!" Gimli said with enthusiasm.

Boromir walked up to Frodo, eyeing him curisouly, "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this indeed the will of the council, Gonder will see it done," Boromir stood beside Aragorn.

Lyke finally stood and walked up, the other attenders looking towards her but Lyke's eyes locked with Frodo's, "And you have my shield and courage, for the times when it is needed," she lifted her right hand over her left breast, showing her tri-force that was donned on the back of the hand. She could see Boromir wanted to scoff and object to her coming along but before he could someone ran out of the bush.

"Oi! Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Sam informed us all. He crossed his arms and stood next to Frodo. Elrond seemed slightly amused, "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secert meeting and you are not," Elrond glanced down at the Hobbits.

Pippin and Merry also appeared, both shouting, "Hey we're coming too!" then everything seemed amused. Lyke had a soft smile gracing her lips.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said.

"And anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing," Pippin said, thinking he had convinced everyone.

Merry looked to him, "Well that rules you out Pip," Pippin looked very confused and Lyke smiled.

Elrond looked at all of them fondly and said, "So be it ten companions, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

Pipping looked and around and asked, "Right, where are we going?" we all looked to Pipping, just the look on Merry's face had Lyke hiding her laughter behind her disfigured hand.

 **X.X.X.X.X**

 *** - I couldn't fine a translator that I could use, (sweatdrop) and the ones I did fine, I found hard to use. So I decided that since Lyke, Zelda ect are elfs or some sort they had their own version that came about after years of being apart from Middle Earth or whatever.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and it would be an honour if you could let me know what you thought.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Xehpos**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for such a late update, I've been really busy with life and other stories.**

 **I got writers block for a while, but I'm back however chapters may be a while. Depending on how much I can get written.**

 **I started this a few days after the first chapter and only now gotten round to finishing it... oops?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated greatly.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Lyke, just this twist on the story.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Ischyros: Here is the chapter you wanted :)**

 **KingPlazma: You wait is over X)**

 **Confused Hitman: I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **(Guest)Nateiliand: of cause, it was one of the reasons i picked Twilight!Link in the first place XD, and dont worry about how i'll do it as i've already come up with a way!**

 **X.X.X.X.X**

The Company left Rivendell at sunrise, using Epona as the way to carry some equipment; Lyke having mentioned that her faithful companion was a lot smarter then the average horse. Epona walked along side Lyke as we walked, she had no need to hold Epona's reins as they travelled.

Lyke was in awe at the sites that she saw on their walk, Hyrule was beautiful but it wasn't anything like the terrain here in Middle Earth.

The Company travelled all morning, the little hobbits hadn't complained about the walk but Lyke could guess that they were tied. The female companion offering them a ride on Epona for a while, each of them taking turns when she noticed they'd slow down.

Eventually, Gandalf decided that before they began to cross the mountains, they would have a break for a while – let the little hobbits rest (or practices sword fighting with Boromir for Merry and Pippin) and let everyone eat.

Lyke unloaded Epona and set everything down, she let her go and graze on the shrub around them. Lyke also took the chance to have sit down against a rock and rest her eyes, being careful of her back as she did. Lyke often liked to take naps under trees back home so it was almost a routine for her.

Legolas sat himself on the rock she was leaning against as he watched the distance. Lyke was awoken from her light doze as she heard the clashing of swords, a yelp and a sorry come from Boromir. Her unique eyes opened as she also felt Legolas stand suddenly, her eyes following him, he had obviously spotted the black cloud like thing in the distance.

Lyke stood too, making her way toward him. She glanced back just as the two hobbits tackled Boromir. Lyke snickered out a laugh as she climbed onto the rock but because she was laugh she wasn't paying attention, her foot slipped. Legolas quickly grabbed Lyke's waist with both hands and glanced down at her with a raised brow.

Lyke flushed, "Oops?"

He smiled. _Oh goddess, that smile,_ Lyke cleared her throat as he set her down beside him. The pair were both suddenly detracted by the black 'cloud' again, meaning that Legolas forgot to release her waist from his grip. Gandalf looking at them in amusement.

"What is that?" Sam asked, having taken notice of whatever it was.

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli dismissed, shrugging it off.

Boromir had gotten up and turned towards them, also looking at the black thing, "It's moving fast."

"It's also against the wind," Lyke finished, pulling from Legolas' grip, "They kinda look like birds."

Legolas seemed to suddenly realised what they were, "Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!"

Lyke quickly jumped from the rock and whistled at Epona, a low tone telling her to hide – which she did. Lyke helped Sam by shoving him into a hiding space and dived into another, landing on Legolas.

"Sorry," she squeaked out, her face donning a light blush in embarrassment. Legolas smiled at her, causing the blush to deepen, "Are they crows?" Lyke questioned quietly, as a way to distract herself.

Legolas nodded, both of them glancing upwards as the crows flew above them. Lyke pushed herself onto her knees once they'd past, not realising that she was now straddling the blonde elf – who blushed at the position.

"Lyke?" Legolas stuttered but Lyke didn't seem to hear it. She blinked and glanced down at him, her eyes widened as she squeaked. Practical leaping off Legolas.

"Sorry!" She squeaked again, the tip of her ears tinting red.

Once the crows had past, the company climbed out of their hiding places, "Spies of Saruman," Gandalf grumbled, "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

They all gathered around, Legolas helping Lyke over some rocks as Gandalf turned around. The group followed to look at the extremely snowy mountain; Lyke's ear lowered at the sight.

 _Oh dear Goddesses, I'm not taking Epona up there,_ was the only thought Lyke found coming to mind.

 **X.X.X.X.X**

Epona ended up following Lyke, not wanting to abandon her companion so Lyke was forced to bring her with them – despite not wanting too.

The Fellowship had gotten to the mountain quickly; beginning their climb over it. The cold wind was biting against Lyke's skin but the slight sun helped ease the shivers she suppressed. The mountain, like the long eared elf suspected, was covered in rather deep snow. The group, including Epona (somewhat) but minus Legolas, were struggling to get through.

Lyke let out a deep breath, her boots were only just high enough to stop the snow from getting her leggings wet. She found she'd always been vulnerable to the cold a lot more than others she knew. She pondered on perhaps it being a trait that her kin had, like the bad sight in the dark?

She shrugged the thoughts off, finally letting her teeth chatter before she managed to stop herself. Her cloak was barely enough to keep her warm. She sniffed, holding back a groan. She was so going to have a runny nose after this.

Lyke gasped as her foot suddenly sank into the snow, the deep step being unexpected had her tipping forwards. Legolas quickly grabbed her and pulled her up and into his arms, glancing down at her, "You okay?"

Lyke let out a breath, thankful for the cold making her cheeks already red as to hide the extra colour that appeared when he lifted her up, "W-Wasn't expecting that sudden deep step, thanks for the save," She smiled, her cheeks screaming in complaint as she did though.

She groaned, "Stupid cold."

Legolas smiled, opening his mouth only to be interrupted by a started yelp from Frodo. Legolas stopped his walking and turned his body so the pair could see what happened.

It seemed that Frodo has lost his footing and rolled backwards. Luckily, he fell towards Aragorn and the man caught him.

Frodo began to shuffle about, searching for the ring. Finding it missing, he looked up and back to where he had fallen. The ring was reflecting the light in the snow. Boromir also spotted it and made towards it, attempting to help Frodo. He picked the ring up by its chain and looked on at it sadly.

"This can't be good," Lyke murmured under her breath to Legolas. He gave a sound of agreement.

"Boromir," Aragorn called softly.

However it seemed that he hadn't heard the other man, he just stared at it before speaking to himself. His tone gently yet a sorrowful one, "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt... over so small a thing. Such a little thing," The man began to reach his hand towards the ring to touch it.

"Boromir!" Aragorn called again, this time his voice hardened.

Boromir looked up at the duo, pulled from the trance like state he had been in, "Give the Ring to Frodo," Aragorn continued.

He walk slowly down the slope to the ranger and hobbit, holding out his hand to Frodo once he was close enough, Frodo snatched the Ring from Boromir's hands when he was at arms length, "As you wish, I care not," The man chuckled it off.

Lyke almost snorted at his statement, but went with a sigh instead. Lyke didn't miss the way that Aragorn released his sword handle after Boromir turned back round to start walking again.

 **X.X.X.X.X**

Lyke gritted her teeth as she mentally cursed as the freezing cold blizzard raged on. Gandalf had taken front, trying to create a path in the snow. The two men were holding the hobbits in both arms as they pushed on, and Gimli was only just noticeable in the snow because of his armour and Epona was _still_ following after the group. Behind Lyke, Legolas had his hands on her hips to help her. Her whole body had become numb from the cold, she so couldn't feel him as he supported her.

She silently questioned whether she would be better in her other form, but shook it off as she was in no place to find out, especially at the current time because as she had those thoughts, a silent voice chanting could be heard.

It seemed that Legolas had also heard it as he lifted her off her feet and ran forwards, listened before saying: "There is a fell voice on the air."

"Its Saruman!" Gandalf shouted.

The voice chanted again; suddenly the sound of breaking rocks echoed down to them. They glanced upwards to see giant pieces of the mountain had broken and were falling towards them. The Fellowship pushed themselves against the cliff wall as the horde of rocks fell past them.

Over the wind, Lyke managed to only just hear Aragorn yelled at Gandalf, "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf we must turn back!"

"No!" the grey wizard turned and began to chant back.

Lyke's vision began to blur and her lids fluttered. She was some how aware that someone – most likely Legolas – had wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close, in a way to hopefully warm her and keep her safe. She curled more into the only warm that was provided for her. Her burning fingers gripping onto his shirt.

Legolas' grip tightened on Lyke and he quickly grabbed Gandalf's cloak, pulling him back just in time as a large portion of snow fell from above. However the Fellowship was still covered in a pile of snow.

Lyke's grip on Legolas tightened drastically as she found it hard to breath, she was pulled up to the surface where she inhaled deeply before coughing.

"I've got you," Legolas murmured into her ear and tugged her against him again.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelled over the hallowing winds.

However Aragorn argued against him, "The Gap of Rohan takes us to close too Isengard!"

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the mines of Moria," Gimli put his own suggestion in.

"We cannot stay here! At this rate it will be the death of the hobbits _and_ Lyke!" Legolas shouted, wrapping a second arm around the barely conscious Lyke.

Gandalf turned his eyes onto Legolas, the glimpse of fear and hopelessness in his aged eyes. It was clear that the Wizard wanted to argue but seeing the state that Lyke was in and glancing over to the Hobbits, he said, "Let the Ring-bearer decide! Frodo?"

The black haired Hobbit glanced past Gandalf to Lyke then back again, "We will go through the mines."

"So be it."

Lyke finally passed out.

 **X.X.X.X.X**

Lyke's eyes locked with Legolas' as he leaned over her; his hands by her head. Lyke could feel her heart beating faster in her chest.

"L-Legolas..?" She stutterer out surprised by the sudden movement.

"You do not seem to know what effect you have on me," He whispered out and lay his forehead against hers.

Lyke swallowed,"And what effect would that be?"

Legolas' eyes closed before fluttering them open and locked his blue eyes onto Lyke's blue ones, "Whenever you are close, I-I can't think straight. I find myself always watching-wanting to protect you, a-nd- and i know that you can look after yourself but no matter how much i tell myself this. Something in my chest makes me want to do it anyway!-"

Lyke's lips parted in surprise; the look Legolas donned and his words made her heart flutter and feel warm.

"-I love you, Lyke," with those words, Legolas lowered his lips onto hers. There was no immediate response which worried Legolas but second later Lyke wrapped her arms around his neck; returning the kiss.

They pulled back and Lyke uttered the words, "Well, i didn't expect that..."

Legolas smiled at her, "What for me to confess that I have grown feelings for you, Lyke?"

Lyke returned the smile but shook her head, "Well, no but rather for me to return the feeling, Legolas."

 **X.X.X.X.X**


End file.
